Take Her Place
by SilenceIsDeafening
Summary: Elsa was always told that she was born with her powers, and yet she can't suppress the doubt that they came from somewhere else... As she struggles to rule the kingdom of Aredelle, a mischievous character, Jack Frost, with ice powers of his own, enters her life. Jack may be able to help her answer her questions, but with Pitch Black lurking, their quest may prove too dangerous.
1. Chapter 1- Elsa

_Anna's eye widened. Horror, disgust, and fear swirled inside of them. _

_"What are you? You- you monster!"_

_"No! Anna, please!" I pleaded, backing up slowly, raising my hands. "I would never hurt you! You're my sister!" Ice frosted my fingertips, and I struggled to control the power._

_"You," She snarled, "Will never be my sister." _

_No, this couldn't be happening. Ice erupted from my hands uncontrollably, sending daggers of ice through Anna's small body. I screamed and screamed as the room was engulfed in ice and darkness._

I bolted upright, my breath coming fast and hard. _A dream. It had been only a dream._ My bed sheets were tangled around me, and ice was creeping up the walls. My breath hitched and tears came to my eyes. My chest still seized with the knot of fear of the dream, but my mind was already beginning to coax it to loosen. The fear faded slowly, and the ice coating my room began to disappear. I glanced out the window. The sun was barely beginning to peak over the North Mountain. My mind is taken back to the time that I had run there, overcome with fear and power, to escape. It had been months since then, but I was still struggling to control the fear. The fear of losing control. It was always there, tucked in the back of my mind, demanding attention. My dreams had been getting worse and worse, and they were basically the same: Me, losing control. Hurting Anna, or Kristoff, or freezing Arendelle. I could barely get to sleep anymore. I was afraid of the fear that came in the nightmares, and it was keeping me awake. I feared the fear. I dragged my hands across my face, trying to banish the last of the nightmare. Nightmares or not, I was still queen, and my duties awaited me. As if on cue, a knock sounded at my large, wooden door, echoing through my room.

"Come in," I called out. A small, dark-haired girl bounced into the room. Catharine, a young girl of 15, had been my servant since I had become queen. She was beautiful, and full of energy.

"Morning!" She sang out as swept past my bed. Her eyes lighted upon the last few crystals of ice that were on the walls, and she frowned. She quickly wiped it off of her face, however, and her cheerful smile was back. "It's cold in here, isn't it? Would you like me to get a fire going?" Catharine was opposed to getting into my business, I knew. It was part of the reason that I loved her so much. She never bothered me with questions when I didn't want them.

"No thank you, Catharine. May I just have my schedule for the day?"

"Ah, yes, of course!" She bounced to my closet and removed a day dress. It was a lilac color, made of light material, and was hemmed just above my knee. "Well, you have no appointments today, and no visits into the village. So, I think this dress will do nicely! The color will bring out the blues in your eyes, don't you think?"

"Yes, it looks wonderful," I smiled. Catharine was also good at getting my mind off of things.

She continued, "The spring ball is coming up in two weeks, and Ari is requesting that you begin those preparations." Ari was my head adviser. He helped me with trading and other business with other countries. "You also have to help princess Anna prepare the guest list!" She squealed in excitement, then, remembering her place, tried unsuccessfully to turn it into a cough. I giggled.

"Don't worry, Cat. I'm super excited too!" My dark morning was immediately brightened at the reminder. It had been two weeks since the big announcement. Anna was getting married! Kristoff, whom she had met trying to bring me back to Aredelle after my breakdown, had proposed! It was actually quite a hilarious spectacle. He was stuttering, and turned the brightest shade of pink. It hadn't mattered to Anna, who didn't even wait until he had finished before leaping into his arms and stopping him with a kiss. Of course, before asking her, he came to ask for my blessing. I gave it to him, of course! He was the one that I owed for keeping my sister safe while I was off being an idiot. My mind returned to the present with a nudge from Catharine. I held out my arm, and she draped my dress over it.

"Also," she added on, "William requests your presence in the meeting room. I believe that he has called in a few advisers, as well… I'm not sure why he wants to meet you," She trailed off. "What shall I tell him?" I sighed. This didn't sound good.

"Tell him I'll meet him after Anna and I have afternoon tea; around four o clock."

"Yes ma'am. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, thank you."

She hesitated. "Anything you need to talk about?"

I almost told her. I wanted to confide in someone- just one person- who could understand. But no one could understand. So I stayed silent. "No," I smiled at her. "I'm fine." She looked a little disappointed that I wouldn't talk to her, but replaced it with a grin as she always did, nodded, and bounded out. Once she was gone, I dressed, smoothly buttoning the pearl buttons that lined my back. I smoothed my skirt and faced the mirror. My hair curled down my back. I quickly tamed it into a braid and draped it over my shoulder. I smiled at the familiar hairstyle from my time in the ice castle. I also would sometimes wear my icy blue dress on days when I needed control and familiarity. I didn't need it today. I could control myself. Breathing deeply, I faced the door and mentally prepared myself for another day.

* * *

**Alright, well, this is my first Jack x Elsa fanfiction, so it probably sucks. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story, but... I guess that's up to you guys! I know this first chapter is pretty boring, but if you want me to write more, then follow, or post a review, or like, or whatever!**

**(Criticism and critique are welcome!)**


	2. Chapter 2-Elsa

"Pink, or lilac?" Anna asks me, holding out ribbons of each color. "Or blue…" She continues. "We could do blue too… Are maybe red? Or sage…" She groans. "This is too hard! Elsa, what do you think?"

I sigh and force a smile. "We can do whatever you want. It is your big day after all."

"Yeah, but I'm not good at making decisions! This is sooooo haaaard," She whines, draping her arm dramatically across her forehead.

"Maybe we could focus on something else for a while, and come back to this?" I suggest. I really needed to finish the guest list so that I would have time to grab something to eat for lunch before my meeting with William.

"Right!" She bounds to the table to grab her invitations. They are white and creamy and decorated with sparkly ribbon. We work for an hour writing addresses and names onto hundreds on envelopes.

My hand is sore and cramped as I make my way to the meeting room. I didn't have time for lunch; not even tea. The door to the meeting room is big and ominous. All of the doors in the castle are wooden, with intricate patterns of leaves and vines. They extend up towards the ceiling, and have heavy brass handles. When I was young, my door was white, with swirls of purple. Now, the doors are regal and heavy. I hate them. I sometimes wish we didn't have doors at all. I nod at the guards that are standing outside of the meeting room as they open the doors for me. In the meeting room, a long wooden table dominates the middle of the room. Chairs are lined around it. The people in those chairs rise as they see me enter, and bend in low bows. I nod my head respectfully to them as I take a place at the head of the table, working hard to keep up a regal façade, not letting on to the anxiety I was feeling. I had been worrying all day about this meeting, and what William could have wanted to discuss with me. They all sat, and looked at me, waiting for me to speak first. I cleared my throat.

"May I ask the reason that I have been called here today?" I say. William speaks.

"Your majesty, a few matters have been being discussed among the men of the council. We understand that you have been busy with the preparations of the spring ball and you sister's wedding, so we thank you for coming here today," He paused looking at the other members of the council. I nodded at him to go on. "As you know," He continued, "it has been seven months since you have come to rule Arendelle, and almost seven months since you came back from that mountain and thawed Arendelle." His voice was hesitant, as if he didn't want to bring up my breakdown. I didn't know where this was going, but I already wished I could run out of the room.

"Yes, it has. Your point being?" I asked.

Another man spoke. "Well, we understand that that time had been a particularly difficult time for you, and we just wanted to, uh, limit your stress so as to not have an event like that occur again… We just wanted to make sure that you were, um… Of sound mind…" He trailed off nervously. I couldn't believe them… They thought that I was going to go crazy! I felt my face flush, which was unusual for me as I was always so cold. I took a breath before replying.

"I am not going to lose control," I said barely able to keep calm. "I am perfectly sane, I assure you." They all averted their gaze, looking everywhere but at me. William replied, "Well, yes, your majesty, of course… I- uh, we- we never intended any offense. It was merely a question." He looked down, and then up again. "Also, your highness, we were wondering how your search for a king was going."

"M-My search? For a king?"

"Well, yes. You see, while Arendelle is indebted to you and your rule, traditionally, a king rules. Not that this necessarily has to be the case, but with the entire kingdom to rule… It must be quite a large burden for you to carry yourself."

"Excuse me?" I scoffed, no longer able to keep up a queenly façade. "Do you not believe that I can handle the kingdom of Arendelle? That a woman is not able to rule?"

"No! No, not at all, queen Elsa! It's just-"

"Yes, well, if you are finished with your evaluation of my sanity and insulting my rule," I glared at them. "I have utmost important business elsewhere." I twisted on my foot and walked, almost strutted out of the room, head held high. The nerve of them! I was entirely sane! Sure, I may have had some excess power lately… But there was nothing wrong with my mental state! I was unable to keep myself from stomping s I walked, I was so angry.

"Your majesty! A maid dropped in a small bow as I approached. As she rose, she frowned. "Are you alright?" I growled, which is something that I had never done in my life. The maid looked quite startled, but I couldn't take it anymore. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything right now; I was too angry. I rushed through the halls until I got back to my bedroom. I opened the big crystal window that led outside, took a deep breath, and jumped. Sparkling white snow burst from my hands, cushioning my landing. I ran across the ground, ice erupting at each step as I dashed across the lake. I took care to melt it as I stepped on the dirt on the other side. I didn't ever want a catastrophe like the one I caused a few months ago. Running deeper into the woods, I stopped as I hit a clearing. I flexed my fingers, and shot a ball of ice and snow at a tree. It burst on impact, sending icy crystals into my hair. I shot snowball after snowball at each tree, letting out noises of frustration as I did. _How dare they? They questioned my sanity, which is bad enough, but then, to add insult to injury, they accused me of not being able to handle ruling the kingdom! How dare they? _I screamed in frustration, a huge amount of power building in me.

"You've got a lot of rage, there, Love."

I whirled around. The power that I had just begun to release at the trees whirled around with me, however, and fractals of ice shot at the voice that I turned to. I gasped at the same time he did, and tried to melt the ice before it impaled its target. The ice fell in sparkling droplets to the ground, inches from a boy who had been standing behind me. I cried out, realizing what I had almost done.

"I am so sorry," I gasped, breathing quickly. "I-I didn't mean to let it get out of control like that." I felt tears come to my eyes, but I banished them, refusing to let a stranger see me cry. I just couldn't understand! I had been doing so well lately! Why was I losing control like this? "Please, sir, are you alright?" I looked closer at the stranger, He was a boy, about my age, with icy blue eyes, and a light dusting of freckles. He was dressed in a blue cloak, but I had never seen the style before. His hair was white. _How peculiar_, I thought. He stood gaping at me. "I-I'm fine. It's just… How can you, I mean, you can… I… I'm Jack," He stuttered.

"Please forgive me, Jack! I never meant to hurt you, you just startled me is all!" I was still breathing hard, and was close to begging for his forgiveness. If word of this got back to council…

"No! No problem! It- It was my fault entirely!"

"I don't believe I've seen you before," I remarked. "Are you here for the spring ball?" He looked at me uncertainly, but nodded.

"Yeah… The, uh, spring ball. When is that, again?"

"Next week," I smiled.

"Right! Well, I'll uh… See you there! Miss, uh… Miss…?"

"Elsa," I said.

"Elsa," He repeated. "I'm Jack."  
"Yes, you've told me."

"Right! Well, uh," He ran his hand through his white hair. I glanced back at the castle, and gasped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, but I really must be getting back! I didn't realize how late it's getting! Please, excuse me."

I walked quickly back to the castle, turning my back on Jack. He didn't reply to my goodbye, just stood there looking back at me. How strange...

* * *

**Alright, so here's number two! I almost didn't write it! I didn't get many reviews, cause I totally suck at writing, but how could I abandon my, like, two followers?! :) Well, this chapter kinda sucks a lot, so I'm really sorry! Hopefully they will get a lot better as the plot progresses and some action starts happening. I will probably get the next chapter uploaded quicker than last time.**


	3. Chapter 3- Jack

_ What just happened? _I sat down hard on the grass, the surprise of my encounter taking hold. I watched as she ran toward the castle, her platinum hair escaping her braid as it trailed behind her. I was so confused. I had been flying through Arendelle, on my way to England, when I saw her running below. I drifted down to watch her for a moment, curiosity aroused, when she began to shoot ice at the trees. That had been a surprise in itself. What happened next had shocked me even more.

"You've got a lot of rage, there, Love."

I had just been mumbling to myself, and never, never in a million years did I believe that she'd hear me.

But she had.

True, she had almost impaled me with giant icicles erupting from her hands, but that is not what surprised me. Well, I mean, of course it had, but that is not what surprised me the most. She had heard me. She had talked to me. I hadn't talked to anyone in 100 years. How was this possible? Did she believe in me, or was it something that had to do with her power to use ice? I was putting my money on the later. Was she a guardian? If not, how was she able to use ice like that? My mind reeled with questions that I didn't have the answers for. I needed the answers. I needed them now. _Why had I just let her get away? _I groaned. I was so surprised and overwhelmed that I didn't ask her a single question as to why she was able to see me, or have ice powers. All I had asked her was her name. Her name! As if I needed to know that among the other questions I had! I couldn't wait to see her at the ball. I needed to find her now, and demand answers. I leapt up, and started down the hill where I had saw her leave, only to stop in my tracks. How was I supposed to find her? I had no idea where she lived! I assumed she lived in the village, but Arendelle was a pretty big place! It wasn't like I could go and knock on every door, or even ask someone if they knew who she was! No one else could see me. No one had ever been able to see me before! Not until her… Elsa… Who was she? Who could she possibly be?

I shook my head hard to rid it of the questions that were flying through it. I almost forgot England! I had to frost an entire country in a few nights! Especially if I was to come back to Arendelle for that spring ball thing… I had to come back. The ball was my only chance of finding her again. I grabbed my ice scepter, or The Stick, as I lovingly referred to it, and called to the wind. A gentle breeze picked me up and carried my higher and higher into the sky. I flew above the clouds, trailing my hand through them as my mind turned over and over. I flew lower as I approached England, and finally setting my feet down on the ground. Taking The Stick, I gently touched the cold ground, sending frost crackling across the grass. If I had to be honest, my job was pretty cool. I mean, I had a cool scepter thing that gave me ice powers. I could fly. I spent hours each day giving snow days to kids, and frosting up windows.

If only people could see me.

But I wasn't really one for pity parties, so I shook off the thoughts and resumed frosting England. I tapped trees, sending ice to the top if their branches. Windows lighted with swirling patterns of frost. A light snow began to fall, weighing down tree branches, and slicking the roads. In a few hours, almost half of England was a sparkling wonderland. Kids began to run outside, bundled in layers upon layers, and throw snowballs at each other, screaming in delight. One of the best, and worst, part of my job was playing with the kids. I would craft snowballs and launch them at kids, staring a snowball war. Or send them sledding down hills with an icy path.

But no one ever saw me. They just walked right through me. Literally. Now wasn't really the time to be having a snowball fight, however. I still had a lot of work to do if I were going to make it back to Arendelle in time for the ball!

Back to see Elsa.

* * *

**Okay! So, this chapter is in Jack's POV. Sorry it's a little shorter than the other chapters. Thanks for sticking with me, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4- Elsa

It had been exactly one week since I had met that strange boy in the woods. Jack. Honestly, I hadn't given him much more thought after I ran off. I was simply too busy to think about anything other than the upcoming spring ball. Now, I was running through the halls, being stopped each step by a different servant, maid, or chef with different problems that all needed solving.

"The final decorations haven't arrived yet!"

"Your majesty! The duke and duchess from Orcrest have arrived early, and their guest rooms aren't ready!"

"Queen Elsa, we need your decision on the menu for tomorrow!"

Finally, I saw Catharine. She bounded up to me, and pulled me aside. "Queen Elsa! Princess Anna, Kristoff, and I are planning wardrobes for tomorrow. If you aren't busy," She paused and glanced at the crowds of people waiting to ask me questions, smirking. "Could you come and be fitted for your gown for tomorrow?"

I smiled at the distraction. "Yes, of course, Catharine." I addressed the waiting staff with apologetic smiles as I walked towards Anna's bedroom. I breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Catharine for the intervention. "I am absolutely smothered with things I need to do before the ball tomorrow, and I am working up _such _a headache."

"Not at all, your majesty! You looked a little overwhelmed out there, and besides," Catharine said, "we will need to measure you today if your gown is going to be tailored by tomorrow." We walked into Anna's room. It was bright, and flooded with sunlight, illuminating Anna's smiling face and Kristoff's rather awkward one.

"Ouch! Geez, lady, watch it!" Kristoff jerked as a tailor poked him with a needle. Anna was sent into fits of giggles. The tailor grinned mischievously at Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted gleefully as she skipped to pull me into the room. "I feel like it's been _ages _since I've seen you! We haven't even had tea together all week!"

"Oh, I know," I sighed. "It's just been so busy lately! I'll be glad when this ball is over!"

"Come on," Anna smiled. "Catharine and I have chosen the perfect gown for you to wear tomorrow!" Catharine, who had been standing by a big wardrobe, now pulled out the gown. I gasped and smiled. It was my ice gown! The one that I had created when I was up on the mountain. The icy blue fabric glittered and flowed.

"Oh, Anna!" I exclaimed. "I can't wear this to the ball! It's not appropriate for a party like this!"

"What? Oh, sure you can! I mean, just think! You'll look gorgeous! You hardly ever wear it anymore. And besides, you are the queen! Think of all the men who will be lining up just to get a look at you!"

I laughed. "Men? Have you been talking to William lately?"

"William?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "He thinks me unfit to rule. Thinks I need a king to rule Arendelle. Maybe he's right… I mean, look at everything that's gone wrong today! I can't even handle the basic preparations for the ball!"

"Elsa! Don't even talk like that! Tomorrow's ball will be perfect, and then William will see how well you can handle the kingdom! You just need to relax! I know," She grinned, "Elsa…? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

I smiled slowly, and she giggled. I tapped my toe lightly on the floor, and ice began to curl out and cover Anna's floor.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kristoff yelled. "I've already been stabbed enough with these pins! An ice floor is not really going to help!" He struggled to keep his balance as he slid across the ice. Anna skated over to him and twirled around. He grabbed her waist in an effort to stay upright, but just ended up pulling Anna down as he fell. She giggled, and he touched his nose to hers. Catharine slide over to me.

"Your highness, don't ruin the dresses!" She laughed and I looked at the dresses that were being covered in snow.

"Elsa," I smiled.

"What?" Catharine questioned.

"Just call me Elsa. No more "Your Majesty", or "Your Highness," or whatever."

"Right!" She smiled, and slide away to save the gowns. "Well, _Elsa,_ you're ruining all of my hard work!"

"Sorry!" I spun a finger at the dresses and melted the snow.

"Now they're wet!" She groaned.

I grimaced, "Sorry!" I looked back towards Anna. She was still on top of Kristoff, and he was staring intently up at her. His eyes were so fun of passion and tenderness. I couldn't help but feel like a bit of a third wheel. I decided to leave them alone. It was time I got back to my work, anyways. I had a lot of work to do still! I suddenly found my mind going back to last week when I had met Jack in the woods. I was surprised to feel excited at seeing him again. I didn't really know anything about him other than his name, but for some reason, I felt a pull towards him. Maybe it was his hair. He did have fabulous hair. It was white, almost silvery, and I could clearly picture it. It stuck up in odd places that made it seem like it was intentionally messy. I sighed and smiled. I couldn't wait to see him!

"Queen Elsa!" A voice shouted at me from down the hall, and I groaned. The crowd of people that I had left behind were quickly reforming and all waiting to ask me more questions. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hey again everyone! So, I realize that I'm writing and updating pretty quickly, and there is an explanation for that: I have no life. I really have nothing to do. So yeah :) Enjoy chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5- Elsa

"_You're failing me, Elsa." _

_ I spun around, looking for the source of the voice. "Where are you?" My voice shook. _

_ "I worked so hard," The voice continued deeply and darkly. "And for what? All I got was you." _

_ "What are you talking about?" I cried to the darkness that engulfed me. I felt strangled and smothered by the heaviness of it. "Who are you?"_

_ "You're a failure!" He continued, his voice getting sharper and louder with each word. "You're weak! Worthless! You can't control the power I've given you!"_

_ "No! Stop! What do you mean? The power you've given me?" I was crying now. I sunk down to the floor, curling into myself. "Who are you," I whispered. A dark, low laugh came from the darkness._

_ "Oh, Elsa… You'd better wake up. You don't want to miss the spring ball."_

"Queen Elsa?" Knocking persisted at my door. "Elsa, it's time to get up." I recognized the voice as Catharine's.

"I-I'm up, Catharine. A moment please."

"Of course," She replied sounding concerned. "I'll be back in ten minutes to help you get ready."

"Y-Yes, Thank you." I tried to stop shaking. It was just another dream. That's all it was.

And yet…

It hadn't seemed like a dream. It seemed so real. And this dream was different than the one's I'd had in the past. I frowned and touched my face. I had been crying in my sleep. Strange. I wasn't one to cry. I wrapped my arms around myself like I had in my dream. It was already beginning to fade from my memory, but one part still stood out.

_You can't control the power I've given you!_

_ The power I've given you._

What was that supposed to mean? My mind reeled with questions, while my heart pitched with fear.

_I worked so hard, and all I got was you._

Me? Who was that voice? I rubbed my arms, feeling cold just remembering the sound. What did he mean that he gave me my powers? That was ridiculous! Everyone knew that I was born with my powers! My father and mother both told me that when I was young.

_But… What if…_

_ No! Stop it, Elsa! _I chastised. _That's impossible! Preposterous! _

"Elsa? Did you fall back asleep, silly?" This voice was Anna's.

"You have to get up! We have to have you ready in an hour! I mean, I work well under pressure, but this is cutting it a bit close!" Catharine called in. I got up and dashed over to the door.

"Sorry! What time is it? I didn't realize I slept in so late!"

"No, it's fine," Catharine sighed.

"We just didn't want to wake you," said Anna. Anna, I could see, was already ready. She was wearing a sage green dress that flared out at her knee. It was not unlike the dress that she wore to my coronation. Her red hair was down in her traditional two braids, but small white flowers weaved in and out of the twists contrasting with the red. She looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful," I smiled at her.

"Thanks! I would return the compliment, but your hair is a bit mussed…." She giggled. My hair was indeed sticking up.

"Alright, Catharine, let's get this day over with." I sighed. She dragged me to the chair in front of my vanity, and spun me around.

"Alright, let's do this." She pushed and pulled at my hair, braiding and twisting, then unbraiding and starting over. She occasionally made little grunts of satisfaction. Finally she smiled and turned me around. My hair was wrapped elaborately around my head, and trailed down my shoulder in a side ponytail. My bangs curled and escaped from the pony tail, and framed my face. It looked intentionally messy. Sparkling white flowers weaved through my hair.

"Oh, Catharine, it's beautiful," I breathed.

"Thanks! Oh, could you do one thing? I really think it would add a finishing touch…"

"What?"

"Freeze it," She grinned.

"Freeze it? My hair?"

"Yes," She squealed! "It'll be all sparkly and gorgeous!"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Please," She begged. Anna came and joined in. "Please, please, pleeeeease?" The whined together.

"Alright! Alright, I will." I tentatively touched my cascading hair, not sure that this was a good idea. Frost coated my hair, and Anna and Catharine gasped.

"Oh," they sighed. I turned towards the mirror and smiled. My curls sparkled in the light, and my bangs were frosted. It certainly did add a finishing touch.

"Yes, I love it! Alright, let's get you dressed!" Catharine brought out my ice gown, and helped me pull it over my head, carefully avoiding my hair. She smoothed out my sleeves and skirt, and then stepped back.

"Hmm, well… That'll have to do; we're out of time. William wants you in the ballroom in ten minutes. The doors to the palace are scheduled to open in half an hour." She turned on her heel and skipped out of the room. I smiled. Lately, Catharine was seeming like a friend, rather than a ladies maid. I enjoyed her friendship, and didn't know what I would do without her.

"Elsa… You look beautiful." She smiled in awe at me. I wrapped my arms around her, careful not to wrinkle her dress. She pulled me in tighter. "I love you, sis," she whispered into my bodice. "You know that?"

"Yeah. I know. I love you too."

"Well!" Anna pushes back, ruining the loving moment. "We had better get on with today! The doors open soon!"

"Alright, I'll go meet William, and see you later." I smiled and strode out of the room. William, who was walking down the hall, saw me and called out.

"Your majesty! Everything is prepared for the ball today! The main course is being prepared as we speak, the ballroom is decorated, as is the courtyard, and the gardens. Ice skating is scheduled for 3 o' clock today, and that is going to be happening in the courtyard. The musicians are ready and prepared to play after the spring feast."

"Yes, yes, William, it all sounds wonderful! Thank you so much for helping with the preparations."

"Of course, your majesty. May I just say that you look ravishing today?" He flashed a white smile.

"Thank you, William. Is there anything else that I need to do before the gates open?"

"Er, well, your highness… The prince of Soire is here today. He is third in line in his kingdom, and he is highly eligible…"

"No," I said firmly. This was sounding waaay too much like Anna's situation with Hans. "I am not looking for a suitor today. Cannot this just be a time to celebrate the coming of spring? Must we soil it with matchmaking?"

"O-of course, queen. Excuse me," He bowed apologetically, though I could sense he was annoyed with my behavior. "However, it will be expected of you to dance with the dukes and princes of other kingdoms, as you do every celebration."

"Yes, I am aware. Now," I ended the topic, "What else needs to be done?"

"Nothing more," He replied. "Just go and wait with you sister outside the ballroom doors. In roughly 15 minutes, the gates will be opened, and we will announce you and Princess Anna to the guests. Then you must begin the feast."

"Yes, I understand." Usually, the queen was the only one who was announced and made a big entrance. However, I refused to allow them to announce my arrival and not Anna's. It wasn't fair, especially since Anna was the one who loved these parties the most. And she does so much for me... She derserved a grand entrance far more than I deserved one. I turned and walked to the ballroom. Up ahead, I could see Anna bouncing nervously on her toes. Anna loved the parties; absolutely adored them. She loved the people the most, but she still got nervous before each ball began. I understood. My hands were shaking, partly from the nerves, and partly from excitement.

"Are you ready?" I asked her as I approached.

"Yeah! You know I am! I was born ready!" She bounced up and down, and I giggled. I could hear chattering voices of villagers, and royals, dukes, and duchesses. A loud voice boomed throughout the ballroom, slightly muffled by the big doors that concealed Anna and I.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna!" _

Here we go.


	6. Chapter 6- Jack

_Where was she? _Geez! I was only here to see Elsa, and I couldn't even find her! I scanned the crowd from in the air, looking for her platinum hair, and let out a breath of frustration. I had things to do! Much better things to do than search for some girl! I needed to bring winter to Scotland! And Ireland… I had too much work to do than waste my time here! I debated just flying off, but decided to wait. What would it hurt? Just a few more minutes.

And besides… I had to know.

I had to admit, I was rather bored hovering over all of the crowds waiting to get into the courtyard. I drifted up and peeked over the big gate. The courtyard was huge, with fountains and cobblestone floors. Stone pillars supported an overhanging that bordered the courtyard. I hopped over and walked up to the big door. What was the big deal about this "spring ball" anyways? This castle looked boring and plain. I'd seen castles before, and this one was nothing special. This one was covered in an unusual amount of snowflakes though. They were carved into the wood, and sketched out on the floor. I rather liked it, actually. Suddenly, the gates to the courtyard opened up, and the crowds of people who were outside rushed in and marveled at the ribbons and decorations that twisted round the columns. They ooh'd, and aww'd, and I rolled my eyes. Crowds of people walked through me, only adding to my regret of being here today. The crowds continued to rush into the castle. I followed along, walking through people who were walking too slow, and occasionally sneaking a snowball down the suit of some fancy-pants duke. Gradually, people filtered in and found spots to stand in the huge ballroom. This room was decorated with ribbons and paper snowflakes as well. What was with these people and snowflakes? Everyone was facing the front of the room, where a grand door stood on an elevated floor. I floated up and levitated near the rafters so that I could see well. A short, bald man walked up to stand center and announced in a voice that seemed way too loud for a man of his size.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna!"

Elsa?

People cheered and waved as the doors opened and two ladies stepped out smiling, but I couldn't move.

No way. There she was, her white hair sparkling, waving to the people who called out to her.

Elsa was… the queen?


End file.
